The invention relates to a security device for data carriers. Data carriers, notably optical data carriers, find application in many areas of industry and everyday living. Thus, for example, Compact Discs (CD's) or Digital Versatile Discs (DVD's) are used to store software, data, music and films in compressed or uncompressed form.
What is advantageous in this type of data carriers is their ability to store a large volume of data, their economical production costs and long life.
Nevertheless, a big problem for the industry is the growing number of unauthorized copies, produced and marketed by ever more professionally operating hackers. For this reason, even today a number of different protective mechanisms are already in use with the aim of preventing or at least making copying more difficult.